Disclosed herein is a planetary gear with an anti-turn mechanism comprising a sun gear and at least one planetary gear circulating in a gear housing with an internal toothing and in which the gear housing is connected at the input and/or the output side with at least one bearing flange, and with the gear housing being provided with toothing means as an anti-turn mechanism, which engage the internal toothing, it is provided according to the invention that at least one tooth segment is provided as an engaging means, with the tooth segment comprising a tooth segment body and the bearing flange comprising a recess for a form-fitting engagement by the tooth segment body.
A planetary gear with such configuration will allow both increased flexibility in production as well as cost efficiency in manufacturing compared to gears currently known.